


Fucking Queen

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dave is a idiot, Fight me Dave, Gay, Johnny is a fucking queen not a princess, M/M, Pathetic Flirting, Shawn is a lawyer, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Stupid Dave, John is loyal.





	

Title: Fucking Queen

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: John/Shawn

Characters: Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, and Dave Bastia.

Summary: Stupid Dave, John is loyal.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"How about I give you want, little Shawnie can't."

John Morrison rolled his eyes as he walked through the hallway towards his husband's office. This was an normal routine, he would walk by only to be harassed by Dave Bastia; one his husband scum clients. Currently Shawn was trying get Bastia off an murder charge claiming it was simple battery instead. Dave stayed seated on the waiting bench as the security guards watched him. The three guards rolled their eyes at the crazy man knowing he was all talk.

"You know you want an real man not some stuck up law-yer." Dave shouted, dragging out the lawyer as if, the title was an insult. Shawn loved being lawyer but when he realized he could make more money being an dirty lawyer, he signed up. John didn't truly care because he would follow his husband to the ends of the earth, rich or poor.

"Come on you kow you want an real man, princess."

John felt his eyebrow arch as he turned around on his black combat boots to stare Dave down. The bigger man leaned farther back into his chair watching John.

"First off, ignorant fool it's know not kow, kn-ow. Second, why would I go for you when I have the best in the world already. An third, I'm not an fucking dainty princess, I'm an fucking Queen." with that John turned on his boot walking towards his husband office.

Shawn raised his eyebrow in amusement, obviously listening to his husband being harassed by Dave. He would deal with the other man later but he enjoyed how his husband didn't let the small words get to him.

"Queen, huh? Does that make me your king?"

"Of course not, because your daddy." John Morrison purred.


End file.
